I'm back
by LoneSoulz7
Summary: A student just came back from, England, Facing new environment, friend, enemy, teacher, and Love life. But from England he carries a mysterious secret of their family.


~~At Fumizuki Academy~~

Everyone is at their seat; Mr. Nishimura has not yet arrived. Then a new student came in, he has a purely black hair long enough to cover right half of his face, he has beautiful blood-red eyes, and pale white skin, he just about tall as Akihisa.

He writes his name on the board. "Hello I'm Kazuki Tashibana, I'll be new classmate, Nice too meet you" after that, he saw an available seat between Minami and Mizuki. Few minutes later Mr. Nishimura barge in.

"Okay class I know you've just meet you new classmate, now let's get started" Mr. Nishimura started the class

"Hi, I'm Minami Shimada" Minami whispered

"And I'm Mizuki Himeji, nice too meet you" Himeji added

"Nice to meet you too"

~Recess~

"Say... Himeji do you know where's Ms. Takahashi?" Kazuki ask

"Oh, you may find her in the Class-2A by now, anyway see you later" Hijemi walks out to catch up with Minami

"Class-2A, Guess I'll be going then" he said to him-self. When he reached Class-2A nobody's inside. 'I'll just wait for her, oh look a piano' he sat down and began to play some music. Not far, a girl was classroom and saw Kazuki playing the piano.

"Ahem, excuse me who are you?" the girl asked

"Oh, I'm Kazuki Tashibana I'm from Class-2F I"m-"

"What is your business here?" she cuts him off with a question

"I'm looking for Ms. Takahashi; do you know where she is?"

"I do not know, why don't you find her yourself"

"Why are you so mean?"

"What did you say?!" the question somehow irritated the girl

"Nothing, I'll just find her" When he walks towards the door, it was opened by Ms. Takahashi

"So Kazuki what are you doing here?" Ms. Takahashi

"Well Ms. Takahashi, I wanted to ask you who are the proctor on Music club" Kazuki answered politely

"Well that would be me, so you want to join the club?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well then that would be taken care of, by the way you already met your club president; Yuuko Kinoshita" Ms. Takahashi introduced

"I see" Kazuki looked at Yuuko. "I should probably get going, class is about to start, and thank you Ms. Takahashi" before he could get out of the classroom he smirked something to Yuuko; "See around Prez" which made her slightly irritated.

"God for a newbie, he sure knows how to get on my nerves" Yuuko said to said to herself with her arm crossed

"Yup, his skilled, talent, smart-"

"Wait, wait, wait he's smart he's in Class-2F how can he be smart?"

"Have you heard Don't Judge a Book by its Cover, and besides he's quite handsome too"

"Yeah handsome, and I can already tell that he gonna get on my nerves" Yuuko replied

~~At Class-2F~~

It was still recess period, when Kazuki opens the door he saw two boys tied up by some cult of something, Kazuki let them be, as he was reading the book of their next subject, Minami walks towards him.

"You were in Europe" she asked in slight disbelief

"Yeah, spend 17 of my life their" Kazuki answered without looking. "You've been to Europe, in Germany right?"

"Yes, how did you know I was in Germany?"

"Well, I saw you once on my visit there, that's why your face is so familiar" he answered

"I see... Say have you been-" she was

"Sis, I'll protect you from this pig" when she lunged towards Kazuki, he grabbed his book from the table and put a bar of melted chocolate on the table. (Still reading) and flipped it. She met impact with the hard wood. "Ouch?!" When Kazuki placed back the table she was still attach to it, so he flip it again to get rid of her

"Shimizu what are you doing here?" Minami asked

"Trying to protect you from this pig" she answered

"Pig you say? Care to look on a mirror" Kazuki said

"What are you talking about-" When she looks on the mirror she saw her face in a mess, by chocolate

"Who's the pig now?" Kazuki smirked, when the whole class saw this, they laugh hard. Shimizu stormed out of the classroom

"Man that was funny, by the way she stormed out she'll be challenging you into a Summon war, My name is Yuuji Sakamoto Class Rep"

"I'm Akihisa Yoshii class Ambassador" said the one who got tied up earlier

"I'm Kouto Tsuchiya; I'm your eyes and ears on this place"

"I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita"

"Say... You look like Yuuko, are you guy relatives?" Kazuki asked

"No, actually we're twins" Hideyoshi answered

"I see... You're a girl who likes wearing men clothes?"

"No, I'm a guy who looks like-"

"A girl?" Kazuki finished it for him

"Exactly" Hideyoshi answered, and laughed a little

Announce: The following students please see the principal right now; Yuuko Kinishita, Hidiyoshi Kinoshita, Aiko Kudo, and Kazuki Tashibana, that is all"

"Well duty calls, let's go Hideyoshi, see you guys later"

~~At the Principals office~~

Aiko and Yuuko are waiting for the two, When Yuuko saw Kazuki she glared, but Kazuki just let her be.

"I need the four of you to distribute these envelope to every students on the school Starting with the freshmen and ends with the seniors, but don't open until your done with your task" the principal said. "And Kazuki I'd like to speak with you when you're done"

"Yes Ma'am" Kazuki replied, and then he went out to join the others.

"Okay, then one who'll distribute the envelope to the freshmen and sophomores, will be me and Aiko. While for the junior is Kazuki and for the senior is Hideyoshi"

"Hey don't be so unfair to Kazuki, The Juniors will jack him up" Hideyoshi oppose

"You got a better idea, or you just like to be the one who'll distribute the envelopes to the juniors?"

"But the-"

"It's okay Hideyoshi, thank you for defending me" Kazuki said. "Okay Yuuko I'll do it"

At the freshmen and sophomores are behave, but when they got to the junior it was a mess much worse than Class-2F. "So Kazuki are you going in?" Yuuko smirked

He didn't answer but took their respective envelopes and went inside. They could hear a student shouted 'A mail man' and then they began to hear some getting beat up and minutes later a chair was being bashed and some blood splattered on the door.

"Poor Kazuki" Hideyoshi said

"May God have mercy with him" Aiko added, which made Yuuko looked away from the classroom and began to feel a slight guilt.

"You mean, may God have mercy with them?" Kazuki asked as he got out without a bruise or scratch

"Hey Kazuki you're getting additional 10 points in my class tomorrow" Mr. Hasegawa called

"What happened?" Aiko asked

"Take a look" Kazuki pointed towards the classroom, when the trios took a peek on the classroom; majority of the boys got beat up.

"You beat them up?" Yuuko ask, and somehow she didn't believe him

"Bingo" Kazuki replied. "Ok let's move to the next classroom"

As they moved, the result is still the same boys got beat up, teacher gave him some points, Now it was the last classroom; Class-3A, It was different from the other class, it was quiet, behave, and disciplined. Before he began distributing the envelopes, he first asked permission to the teacher. He was granted and announced that he will be giving the envelopes given by the principal. As he was distributing, Natsukawa and Tsunemura decided the mess him up. First Natsukawa decided to trip him, but Kazuki already notice this, he stepped on Natsukawa's foot which he whines in pain and gave him the envelope. Second attempt, Tsunemura will slap his head when he's not looking, when he was approaching he could already detect suspicion, as he gave the envelope and passed by Tsunemura was getting ready to slap his head, Luckily Kazuki has a plan, he saw a female student approaching their path, Tsunemura was ready to slap him and execute it, suddenly Kazuki purposely drop an envelope which made him dodge his slap. (Because he leaned to pick it up) And he didn't only dodge the slap, yet its heading towards the girl's breast and it's a hit. The girl screamed and gave him a strong slap which leaves a red hand mark on Tsunemura's face and yelled 'Pervert!'

"Oh gotta love the classic" Kazuki said to himself he was done distributing the entire envelope except one. "Um, guys do you know where Aoi Kogure is?" Kazuki asked the class

"She's probably at the gym" student#1

"It practice time for gymnastics" student#2 added

"Thanks" Kazuki replied, and then he went out

"I miss him already" student#1 said

"He's quiet charming isn't he?" student stated

~~Outside the Class-3A~~

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" Kazuki said

"Where are you going?" Aiko asked

"Gym got some unfinished business to do" waving the last enveloped as he walked away

~~At the Gym~~

Kazuki reached the gym and saw some gymnastics, he approached the coach

"Hey coach could you tell me where's Aoi Kogure" Kazuki asked

"You see that girl with the dark hair? That's Aoi, by the way what do you want with her?"

"Oh, I just want her this envelope it came from the principal" Kazuki answered

"Well then... Hey Aoi come over here just for a sec" Their coach called

"What is it coach?" Aoi asked, when he saw Kazuki she was shock or surprised, because he resemblance on someone close of her'

"Here an envelope, it came from the principal, Thank you for your time, and thank you coach I'll be going" he then went out of the gym, and then Aoi called him, which made him stop of course

"What's your name?" she asked

"Kazuki Tashibana from Class-2F" he answers

"Oh, you're not the guy that I'm looking for, but you look so familiar, almost like him" she whispered to herself, and lowers her head

"What's wrong" Kazuki asked

"Nothing, Thank you for the letter, my name's Aoi Kogure" she introduce. "Your new here right?"

"Yeah, even so it was a blast, anyway it's nice seeing you Kogure" and then he ran to catch up with his friend

"Yeah it's nice seeing you too" she said to herself

Kazuki went to the seniors and found that they are gone. 'They're probably finish' so he went back to the principal's office

"I'm back" Kazuki said as he enters the office

"So Kazuki, since Akihisa is resigning on Ambassador, why don't you take over?"

"Why me? What about Yuuji?"

"Well, you're acceptable, Yuuji only wanted to become a Representative. So what do you say?"

"Well... I accept" Kazuki answered

"Now then, you're now officially the Ambassador of Class-F"

Thank you ma'am"

Before he could get out, President called him and said; "Welcome back"

Kazuki only smiled in reply


End file.
